The Wrong Cheif
by Galactic Smash
Summary: It's a normal day in Berk when a Destroyed ship is found near the shores. A boy is found inside the ship by the name of Dandraf but why did he sail to Berk alone? What does he have with the chief? What problems will arrive


**Me: Hi, I'm Galactic Smash and this is my first HTTYD story; I'm a beginner so please no flames. I watched Twinsanity and I came up with an idea of an OC like Dagur; I see that he's the coolest villain ever. Oh yes and I have to remind you that my OC is not a good person too.**

**Hiccup: Galactic Smash owns nothing**

It was a normal day everything was as usual Hiccup have woke up and went downstairs then had breakfast with his father, nothing unusual until…

"Stoick a ship is coming near our shores and it looks destroyed" Gobber burst through the door

Stoick and Hiccup, followed by Toothless and Thornado, went to the docks and indeed saw a destroyed ship with flags torn. Stoick ordered for the ship to be dragged to the docks so that it would be checked of survivors. When the ship reached Berk's docks, Stoick, Gobber, and some men entered the ship in search for anyone who needs help. The ship wasn't very big but the destruction that happened made it very hard for anyone to find anything there.

"Exit the ship, there's no one here" Stoick ordered

"Dad, there's gotta be someone there; I'm sure of it" Hiccup, who was waiting outside the boat, pleaded

"I'm sorry son, but I didn't find any-" Stoick tried to argue when a slight movement caught his attention, he looked back and found out that there was someone indeed on the ship but it's very hard to see it because the body was covered in dust and ash adding that there was a very big wooden cabinet on top of that person

"Dad?" Hiccup called, confused about his father's sudden silence

"I think I found someone" he called for his men to help him lift the cabinet away from the person

- LINE BREAK -

Hiccup and Stoick, with Gobber, the teens and their dragons were waiting outside the healer's hut. They were waiting to see if whoever was on that ship is alive or not.

"Why are we out here again?" Snotlout asked

"Because you'll lose your nose if you didn't come" Astrid threatened

The healer came out of the hut with a smile indicating that whoever was on that ship is still alive.

"How is he?" Stoick asked

"He's fine, he'll get back to consciousness in a matter of-" the healer was cut off by the sound of screaming

"AAAHHHHH, no the storm I have to get out" the screaming was heard from inside the healer's hut

Everyone rushed inside to see what the problem is; they saw a black haired boy with dark green eyes falling from his bed out of panic

"Ouch" he said once he calmed down "Where am i?"

"I am Hiccup, we found your ship destroyed near our-" Hiccup tried to explain but was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that my ship was destroyed because of the storm" he said quickly "what matters is, did I reach Berk?"

"Umm, yes you did" Astrid replied

"Good, finally" he said

"May I ask for your name?" Stoick asked

"Oh yes my name, I'm Dandraf; Dandraf Dent" he said

"_Why does this name sound familiar?" _Stoick thought

"Dent? Is your family name Dent?" Gobber, who didn't speak since Dandraf first woke up, asked; he looked like he knew something they didnt

"Yes, that reminds me; I came to Berk for a reason" he said

"Which is?" Astrid asked

"Which is claiming back my birth right" he declared

"Birth right?" Hiccup asked

"Umm, if you didn't come from Berk then what birth right are you talking about?" Fishlegs asked

"The right to become chief this very moment of course" Dandraf said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Chief?" Tuffnut questioned

"I think this guy bumped his head with something" Ruffnut whispered to her brother

"Yes of course, why would you think that I'd sail the ocean during a storm for huh?"

That's when it all clicked in Stoick's mind, he remembered from where did he hear that name before, he understood what's Dandraf talking about

"I think he's telling the truth" Stoick said

"What?" everyone, except for Dandraf and Gobber, asked in pure confusion.

"What did you just say?" Hiccup asked

"If this boy is really one of the Dent family then he really does have the right to claim the chief's position" Stoick said, if Hiccup didn't know much better; he'd think that his father held a hint of sadness in his tone

"But how?" Astrid asked

"Long time ago, even before Hamish the first; there was another family ruling Berk. There was a leader called Tibbet the fearsome, he ruled Berk with a fist of metal and he had a son called Willow Dent. The Dent family was ruling until one day when the outcasts attacked, Tibbet the Fearsome died in battle and Willow; the heir of berk mysteriously disappeared. That's when the Haddocks started ruling, with the thought that all the remaining Dents died." Stoick explained

"That actually is where you were wrong, my great, great, great, urgh you understand; one of my great grandfathers, you know him Willow Dent he didn't disappear" Dandraf explained "he was captured by the outcasts when they retreated but he was able to escape and fled to another island. He knew that he has no hope in returning to Berk because he doesn't know the location and he was stranded on an uninhibited island"

"Whoa wait, you're telling us he died and now you're a ghost?" Tuffnut asked stupidly

"Of course not you idiot" Dandraf yelled "he was able to manage sailing to a nearby island with what he found on the island, there he decided to start a new family on another village adding that he knew the outcasts will be able to catch him before he reaches Berk"

"So you're-" Astrid tried to summarize what she just heard

"That's right, I have the right to be the chief" he declared and started smirking "and you Haddocks better start moving out now cuz I'm becoming chief"

-LINE BREAK -

The chief and his son were packing up to move to another house since the chief always gets the highest house in the village

"Could you pack up any faster I have more work to do like removing the Haddock smell from _**MY**_ house" Dandraf said offensively

Stoick and Hiccup have finished packing up and transferred to a House near the twins house

"At least it's clean" Hiccup was trying to be positive

"oh I forgot the dragon Academy" Hiccup rushed out

In the Dragon academy, Hiccup was talking with Astrid

"I know this must be hard for you but it's his right" Astrid said

"Well, I didn't complain" Hiccup said

"Not yet at least" Ruffnut said

"Yes that's right, new neighbor" Tuffnut teased, Hiccup's eyes widened

"If I complain, would I get a house really far from them" Hiccup asked, that's when Dandraf entered the arena and interrupted their conversation

"I want a dragon" he commanded shortly

"Are you sure? I don't think that you'll be able to fit with a dragon-" Hiccup tried to explain

"I said I want a dragon NOW!" Dandraf yelled "I'm the chief, I give the orders, and my orders are to be always accomplished" Hiccup took a step back

"Umm, Fishlegs give me the dragon manual" Hiccup said quickly

"No need, I already know the dragon that I want" Dandraf said

"Oh, umm what kind would you prefer?"

"I want the Night Fury" he said

"What!" Hiccup exclaimed "I can't give Toothless to you!" to emphasize what Hiccup said, Toothless stood defensively behind his rider

"Why is it" Dandraf commanded

"Be-because his loyal to me and you can't take him away"

"What!"

"Once a Dragon bonds with a rider, they don't get apart" Hiccup explained and he heard Dandraf growl

"What are the other dragon types then?" Dandraf said through gritted teeth

"A Deadly Nadder" Hiccup said gesturing at Stormfly

"No it's weak" Dandraf said and Stormfly growled dangerously, she would've attacked if it's not for Astrid.

"The Gronkle, it's from the boulder class and-"

"It looks like a bee more than a dragon"

Fishlegs tried to cover Meatlug's ears but the said dragon heard it all, now Fishlegs has to look for his dragon before she gets too far away

"The Monstrous nightmare is-"

"You want me to burn my butt?" Dandraf yelled and finally Hiccup gave up on him

"Well, if you would keep offending the dragons then you better take the book and choose for yourself" Hiccup handed Dandraf the book

"Wow I want this timber jack no wait it's too big I want this one whispering death I think I saw one around here" Dandraf said

"But It's too dangerous" Fishlegs said

"That's why I want it I'll give you a week to get me my dragon" Dandraf said before leaving the arena

"Did he just say he's taking a Whispering Death?" Astris exclaimed "Is he crazy!"

"Might as well get rid of him" Hiccup joked

"Who does he think he is?" she fumed

"Last time I checked, I think he sees himself as the chief" Hiccup said sarcastically before mounting Toothless "anyway, getting all moody about this won't help us anyway

"If the chief wants it, then he takes it" Snotlout said

"Hey but I wanted to have a whispering death" Tuffnut said

Now all the teens are off with their dragons.

"That's one over there" Astrid said

It shot on them spikes they dogged

"Let's fight fire with fire" Astrid said shooting spikes at it

"We want it alive" Hiccup said

It shot a blast of fire at them then hid underground

"Now we lost it" Snotlout said

"let's return" Fishlegs said

They returned to the dragon academy just to find mulch there

"Dandraf wants a status report" mulch said

-LINE BREAK-

"So" Dandraf said

"We almost caught it" Hiccup said

"I DON'T CARE WITH ALMOST I WANT MY DRAGON NOW _HAMISH_ "Dandraf shouted

Hiccup felt annoyed because of the last word

Dandraf exited the great hall, when he was going down the stairs a big hole opened in front of him and a whispering death went out

"My chance I'll train it by myself I think I saw Hiccup doing this" Dandraf thought

He slapped it hard in its forehead the dragon rotated fast hitting Dandraf powerfully with its spikey tail causing Dandraf to fly far and land on Mildew's house

"Who are you" Dandraf said

"I don't think you are supposed to be the one asking me who am I, especially after you destroyed my roof"

"It was going to fall anyway" Dandraf said "and you better start showing respect to me because I'm Dandraf the Deadly chief of Berk"

"Stop making lies and get out of my house you filthy actor" Mildew commanded

The next thing that happened is that Mildew was imprisoned Hiccup was smiling then he received a glare. From Astrid

"Ok but I will regret this" Hiccup said

"Dandraf why did you put Mildew in jail" Hiccup asked

"I have no time for your questions and call me master Dandraf or Dandraf the deadly or simply master" he commanded

Dandraf went to the middle of the village and pointed at the ground then bucket stood using his arms and knees then Dandraf stood over him

"Every one time for martial law you will pay taxes and do as I command no exceptions every house should have at least 5 portraits of me and you will buy them and there shall be a big statue of me and also remove all the Haddock pictures in the great hall ya and before I forget all Haddock's have one week here then you will be banished one week from now I don't want any Haddock" Dandraf announced he went to his house then bucket fell on the floor

"Oh no" Stoick said

The Vikings of berk started buying the portraits, no one liked the new chief but what can they do about it adding that the Haddocks would be banished in a week

In the house:

"Hiccup what will we do after the week ends" Stoick said

"I have a plan dad can you gather al Vikings who doesn't like Dandraf in the cove at night when Dandraf sleeps "Hiccup said

"Of course I can" Stoick said

Later:

"Why are we here in the cove at night" Fishlegs asked

"We are here to overthrow Dandraf" Hiccup said

"Why he's cool" Snotlout asked

"Oh Snotlout before Dandraf came, the Jorgensons were the second in rank but now you're the third" Hiccup pointed out

"Ok I'm with you" Snotlout said

"What to do then" Astrid asked

"Dad remember these days you return home then use ice for headache. We'll make Dandraf taste the bitter side of ruling"

"I didn't know ruling has a taste" Tuffnut said

"I want to taste it" Ruffnuf said

"Let's plan now" Hiccup said

In the morning

Mulch and bucket were removing the pictures in the great hall

"Hey I have strived hard to get that portrait" Hiccup said

"I'm sorry but it's the commands" Mulch said

Later there was an important meeting everybody was there

"Chief there is an upcoming storm what to do" Sven said

"What/ and how am I supposed to know what to do?" Dandraf asked

"Umm, you're the chief?" Hiccup asked

"Oh yeah, then store the food"

"Sir, our food storage is running low"

"The farm animals will provide"

"The animals are weak they can't provide us enough food"

"All Vikings go hunting"

"But animals are in hibernation state"

"We will-"

"Ship...our shores...outca-" Bucket burst through the doors, panicking

"What is your problem Now!" Dandraf yelled

"OUTCASTS" Mulch shouted

"That's not a part of the plan "Hiccup said

**Me: oh yeah, cliffhanger; so whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to Review it :) thx for reading**

**Toothless: *puppy eyes* **_**dragon language **_**Pls Review**


End file.
